Pretty
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: A InyuSess fic. Not the basic in heat story. Sesshomaru notices that his half brother is actually... beautiful. And he wants to KEEP him! For HIMSELF. And he will do it, no matter what. Update: COMPLETE!


**Pretty  
A Inuyasha fan fiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru  
Disclaimer: Okay. First things first: this is my FIRST Inuyasha fan fiction, but it's NOT my FIRST yaoi, and then it's my FIRST incest work. -whew!- I don't own the cute, lil' dog demon or his hot full-fledged demon brother. I was watching the 1st 10 Japanese episodes of Inuyasha at my friend Danielle's house and I've seen plenty English dubbed episodes on Cartoon Network and I've looked up necessary information, so I am SO READY TO WRITE THIS! It's a one-shot only, so bear with me. THIS IS NOT A IN HEAT MOMENT FOR INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU. I just wanted to write it in a normal way... -sniffles- Review nicely and happy reading!**

**-UPDATE: did some revision. I noticed a lot of gramar problems that were eating at me, so, I fixed it up.-**

---  
Perched up in a tree, amber eyes watched the clouds gently roll by in the pale blue sky. The air was clean and there was no unwanted scents around for the owner of the eyes to tense up and prepare himself to fight. The hanyou shifted some and stretched, raising his arms high in the air. Leaning back against the trunk of the tree, Inuyasha yawned toothily and lazily continued staring. "Bbbbooooorrrriiinnnngggg," he drawled to himself. Searching for the Shikon Jewel pieces was definitely hard work, but then there were days when nothing happened and it gave Inuyasha opportunities to relax and free his mind that was cluttered of thoughts of Kikyo, Kagome, finding the jewel shards, and how to defeat his full-blooded demon brother, Sesshomaru. Gritting his teeth some, the hanyou turned over on his side and frowned. "What a bastard. Always showing off his skills," he muttered. Looking up at her place underneath the tree, Kagome smiled and spoke up, brushing back some of her ebony hair. "Oh, come on, Inuyasha... you know you're better than him. I mean... okay, he's more powerful, more agile, and faster, and his fighting skills are beyond yours- Inuyasha! Where are you going?," she called out, standing up, causing Shippo the fox tyke to tumble out of her lap. Inuyasha got upset and jumped out the tree to another one that was far, far, FAR away from the girl that was the incarnation of his former love, Kikyo the Shrine Miko and guardian of the Shikon Jewel.

Gritting his fangs, he hissed, "She just HAD to remind me that he's a daiyoukai! Dammit!" Finding a good oak tree in a secluded area, Inuyasha settled into the branch and sighed, folding his arms behind his silver head, closing his eyes. "Let's see how long it takes them to find me," he muttered and soon, fell under the spell of the breeze nestling against him, coaxing him to sleep. Across the wooded area, someone stirred from their own sleep from a scent that floated in the air. The nose on the person twitched at the familiarity of it and a pair of amber eyes opened slowly, the scent over-coming him. Lifting his silver head, Sesshomaru cringed some. "So... the brat's here."

He stood up gracefully and pushed aside his fluff and kimono, smelling the air deeply, trying to locate his half-demon brother. Picking up on his spot, the daiyoukai raced silently in the forest, not stepping on any twigs to break the silence of the wood. Halting, the demon found the tree and looked up, seeing the all-too-familiar red, fire rat hakama. Sesshomaru leapt up and balanced himself on Inuyasha's branch, staring at his brother._ 'Hmmm... I could kill him now. Perfect. No one is around to witness and he has Tetsueiga unguarded. Once more... perfect.' _The daiyoukai leaned forward, stretching out his poison-clawed hand in order to strike. But...

something stopped him.

Pausing some, he stared at the creature before him. Inuyasha was quite... _cute_ while sleeping. The long, moonlight white hair spilled over broad shoulders, eyes closed tightly, black eyelashes fluttering against bronze cheeks. Inuyasha had long, but small nose and a strong jaw line, but there was still a young plumpness to his face from his human side. Hands with long nails laid quietly and empty in his lap, smooth skin and not scarred. Truly a handsome sight...

The full-blooded demon shook his head some, realizing that he THOUGHT that. **-What is wrong with you! This is your enemy! This imperfection must be gotten rid of! Then, the sword will be yours and you can capture the girl with all the Shikon Jewel pieces!-**, demanded his inner voice. Sesshomaru straightened himself and concentrated, flexing his hand once more. But his inner desire of beautiful things stopped him.

_'... but he's pretty.'_

**-Gods's Sake, you IDIOT! Strike!-**

_'He's really, really, pretty. I want to own him.'_

**-No you don't.-**

_'Yes, I do.'_

**-No-You-Don't.-**

"Are you gonna stand there all day or what?," came a lazy drawl. Sesshomaru blinked and saw that Inuyasha was awake and staring at him with a bored expression on his face. "Man, it looks like you were having a mental struggle with yourself. If you wanna fight, I'm all up for it, but you're standing awfully close to me, bastard," Inuyasha stated, not moving from his position. Sesshomaru stood up straight and stared down at his brother coldly. "We might fight, then again... we might not." Inuyasha raised a eyebrow and his ears perked up. "Did I hear that right?" The daiyoukai rolled his eyes and jumped down from the tree to the soft green grass. "You did." Inuyasha peered down and sniffed. "I don't believe ya." His older brother up looked back up at him with his regular stony, bored glare and shrugged lightly. "Don't then," he murmured and started walking off, his white kimono flapping gently behind him. Inuyasha was totally confused and thrown-off. This wasn't like Sesshomaru to just WALK off without fighting him. Something was amiss and he wanted to find out why. He jumped down silently like a cat and ran after Sesshomaru like a lost little kid. "C'mon, what's up with you? Hell, why am I even following you?," he asked loudly, catching up to the older demon easily. "That's your decision, not mine. I simply have no reason to fight you today," he muttered. Inuyasha frowned and jumped in front of the demon.

"You're lying."

_'Yes, I am.'_

**-Not again...! Gods, I swear...-**

_'You're tantalizing me and you don't even know it, Inuyasha.'_

**-I think I'm going to be sick.-**

The daiyoukai felt his heart skip a beat as the boy stared him down. Growing a little uneasy, Sesshomaru felt his body grow with unintended lust. Lust for his brother, the one person he _despised_ with all his NATURE. The bastard son of a human woman that captivated his father and took away all of his attention away from his full-blooded son. But yet, here he was. Standing before him like a gift from some sort of god. He was shorter than him but bursting with energy and fire, something that Sesshomaru didn't possess. The older brother of the two felt heat envelope him and he started getting rather hot underneath his kimono. Shifting very slightly, Sesshomaru turned away once more, staring at a near-by lily bush. Inuyasha gnashed his teeth, his ears twitching showing that he was obviously pissed. "What's UP with you?"

In a flash, he was pinned against a tree, a hand wrapped around his neck, holding him in a death-vice grip. Inuyasha gasped for air, his hands digging into Sesshomaru's arm, the claws breaking flesh. "Do you really wish to know what's bothering me, half-breed?," he snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. Inuyasha growled at him, baring his teeth, struggling to get out of his brother's grasp on him. "I don't know...! They way you're going, I'd rather claw out your face first!," he shouted, loosing some air. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits.

Then... it just happened.

The daiyoukai pressed himself up against his little brother and placed his mouth over Inuyasha's, silencing the commotion that he was screaming. This made Inuyasha freeze from struggling and he just realized that his enemy- his brother- was kissing him. KISSING HIM! He pulled back, roaring with anger. "What's your PROBLEM?!" Sesshomaru sighed and released Inuyasha some, still holding his neck, but he lowered him from the tree. "It's you."

Inuyasha blinked, his golden eyes confused. "What the fuck are you talking about?," he wondered aloud, an ear twitching slightly. "I don't know what it is. I can't stand you, and you are the same with me. But... there's something that I just want. And it's you," he said softly, turning his head some away from his brother, the fluff resting against his porcelain cheek. Inuyasha looked down at the ground, his face somewhat flushed. "Ooookkaaayyy... that doesn't make sense. But, uh, could ya let go of me some?" Sesshomaru glanced at him with his amber eyes and raised a fine silver brow. "I won't leave," the hanyou sighed, exasperated. Sesshomaru dropped his hand, releasing his brother. Inuyasha rubbed the tender flesh and frowned at his brother. "That wasn't really a clear explanation of why you 'want' me. Besides, we're brothers. Males. Well, technically a male demon and a half-male human. It's kind of... wrong," the half-demon stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru nodded some, but kept looking at Inuyasha, staring, eyes glazing over once more with lust. The hanyou noticed this and bristled, frowning deeply. "Quit that shit now, dammit."

If only Sesshomaru knew patience and resistance...

Once more, Inuyasha was pressed against the same tree as his brother attacked his mouth, hands diving into the large sleeves of the fiery red hakama. Rage filled the half-demon as a tongue slipped pass his lips, stroking and caressing the moist cavern it found, entangling with Inuyasha's. This was wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG! Just when Inuyasha was going to slash at him, he faltered at what his brother did next. The long, graceful hands of Sesshomaru traveled up and down Inuyasha's broad chest, brushing against his nipples, making the boy squirm and gasp in surprise. The hanyou was falling slowly into the sweet torture his brother was giving him. His eyes fluttered shut as he replied to the kiss, tilting his head some to the side to get better access.

_'It's not really all THAT bad...,'_ he thought to himself. _'I mean... it's really, really, really... wow.'_

He faltered in his thoughts as claws raked across his breast bone, waking scratch marks. Moaning slightly, Inuyasha arched at the sensation, battling for dominance with his brother's tongue. Feral growls came from the daiyoukai and he pulled back, grabbing a fist-full of Inuyasha's hair and pulling his face to the side, revealing a bronze column of flesh before him- his neck. His mouth simply watered at the thought of claiming his brother now. The hunger of having him was tearing his insides apart. Hell, he wanted him NOW. He struck, tearing into the skin, suckling. Inuyasha howled and clung to Sesshomaru for dear life, his pupils dilated and mouth hanging open, a small trickle of drool rolling down from the side. He felt his cock spring to life at the claim bite his brother was giving to him. Heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach and he wanted to feel more of Sesshomaru.

_'Wait. I want to what?'_

He pulled back fiercely and dragged his claws down Sesshomaru's front, catching his cheek in the process. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!," he roared, golden eyes flashing harshly. Sesshomaru blinked slowly and very calmly wiped away the blood from his face, staring at his hot-tempered little half-brother. "I want you, dear brother. Plain and simple, not too complicated, don't you think?" Inuyasha felt his mouth drop and his eyes grow wide. He shook his head briskly and stared up at his brother with hate in his eyes, baring his fangs. "No, no, no, no, NO! You are VERY sick in the head, you fuck! You sick, adulterous fuck," Inuyasha growled deep in his chest and he lashed out to Sesshomaru, claws out-stretched, aimed for his head. Swiftly, like the wind, the daiyoukai grabbed Inuyasha's wrists and flung him over his shoulder, emitting a yelp from the hanyou. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?," he demanded, trying to look over his shoulder. Sesshomaru started walking, his face unmoving.

"Walking."  
"Where to?"  
"Somewhere."

---

That somewhere ended up lasting all day to get to. The sun had faded, turning the late daylight into nighttime and Inuyasha was cranky, his ears lowered and a deep frown on his face. Being carried like this was a disgrace, especially in his books. "Are we there yet?," he grumbled. His question was answered with him being disposed on the ground heavily. Inuyasha rubbed his back side, glaring at his brother. He looked around and noticed that they were in a clearing by a large lake, huge oak trees circling the great body of water. The stars and moon could be easily seen in the crystal clear sky. For a moment, Inuyasha was taken back at the beauty of nature until he heard something fall to the ground with a soft thud. Ears twitching slightly at the noise, he slowly turned his silvery head and saw that his brother had taken off his armor. A flush erupted over his face and the hanyou raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing now?"

"Taking off my clothes."

Inuyasha wished that Kagome was hear to say, "SIT!" so he could fall face-down into the ground hard. "WHY?," he asked in a high-pitched voice, clearly uncomfortable. Steady amber eyes looked down at him and a small smile grew on Sesshomaru's face. "I plan to seduce you and then take you completely. I marked you. You are mine." Inuyasha frantically jumped up from the ground, grasping his neck. "S-says who?," he stuttered, blushing harder. "I do." The white kimono and the tail were dropped to the ground with the rest of his clothing and he stood before Inuyasha in all his pale glory. Heat rose in Inuyasha's face and he felt his heart flutter. His brother really was a sight to behold.

Standing at nearly 6'5", he was muscular and lean underneath that kimono. A fine sturdy chest attached to well-defined hips and endless, powerful legs that were in good shape. His long, silver hair reached to the backs of his knees that mingled with his tail. Inuyasha felt his eyes glaze over at the beauty his demon brother possessed. Then, he realized that... he was... FULLY naked. There was Sesshomaru's crowning glory right before him. Gulping, the hanyou felt his groin flood with fire at the size his brother's cock was._ 'This isn't right, this is SOOOOO wrong,' _his mind screamed at him, but Inuyasha's was listening half-way. What was wrong with him? He never felt like this towards the full-blooded demon before. Was it the power of being naked that did this to him?!

Shuddering some, the hanyou felt a presence near him and he looked up into the twin-colored eyes of Sesshomaru. He hauled up his little brother and tore off the red hakama off of the little one and stared at him with predatory lust at what his other half had to offer. He raked his large hands through moonlight-colored hair, staring at every part of Inuyasha with soft eyes. The half-demon blushed deeply and looked away some, wanting to cover his arms over him, but at the same time, he wanted his brother to see all of him. It was a confusing flip-flop of emotion. The same hands traveled up and down his arms, over his collarbone, torso, stomach, hips, and lowering themselves towards the aching spot in between Inuyasha's legs. They paused, causing the hanyou to let a small whimper escape from his dry lips. Looking up quickly at his demon brother, he saw that Sesshomaru's eyes had darkened into a smoldering deep gold and stared at him lustfully.

Deciding to take the initiative, Inuyasha took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and shakily, raised his hands to place on Sesshomaru's face. The older brother was quiet and still as his little brother raised himself on his tiptoes to place a light, chaste kiss on his own lips. This little action of innocence tore at Sesshomaru's heart and it turned him on. Grasping Inuyasha by the hips, he pressed their bodies together and pressed their lips together hotly, ravishing Inuyasha's mouth. Opening willingly, the hanyou gratefully allowed his brother's talented tongue to molest his mouth. In an instant, both were flung onto the ground, hands tangling into hair and legs wrapped each other, trying to feel more and more of each other's skin.

Inuyasha was ripped away from his brother as he felt claws drag down his sides and fangs nip and scratch against the side of his neck. He groaned deeply and arched into his brother's treatment on his body, eyes rolling to the back of his head. A hot captured his nipple and Inuyasha mewled and looked down at his brother feasting on the nub, panting and sweat starting crawl over his flesh with a rosy hue over his cheeks. Sesshomaru appeared to have the time of his life, suckling and biting down on the nipple while toying with the other one with his fingers. He turned his attention to the other nub and Inuyasha banged his head back down on the soft grass, moaning and shivering at the pleasure he was receiving.

_'Okay... so he's my brother... I'm SO not caring right now...'_

He then felt his breath leave his body in one great rush as his straining erection was engulfed in wetness and a sweet tongue wrapped around the pulsing head. His voice was caught within his throat as he brother worked magic over his cock. Fluidly, lazily tracing the vein that throbbed on the under shaft and covering it with his whole mouth again, sucking hard in a tight vacuum suction. Sesshomaru dug his claws into the bronze hip bones of Inuyasha and bobbed his head up and down on the turgid pole. Small sounds of cries, grunts, and tiny mewls reached his ears and his blood sang at the submissive actions the hanyou was creating before him. His hand reached underneath the cock to roll and massage the heavy sac. Inuyasha bucked his hips forward and howled, the tightening pressure in his stomach begging for release. "P-please... Sess-Sesshomaru...!," he whined, clutching at his brother's silver head, digging the tips of his claws into his scalp. Amber eyes opened slowly, looking up at the half-demon with desire, the cock half-way out of his mouth, shinny with saliva. Inuyasha gaped at the sight before him and saw that Sesshomaru smiled wickedly. He opened his mouth wider and drug his fangs harshly over the throbbing shaft. In a split second after that, Inuyasha exploded in the moist cavern of Sesshomaru's mouth and flopped against the ground, roaring into the night air.

Panting loudly, the hanyou trembled as the cool air settled on his skin which was hot from pleasure. He didn't think that a male could do that... to another guy. A hand scratched his left ear leisurely and a soft voice entered his head. "Are you ready for the rest?" Blinking blearily, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, hardly believing what he just said. "Th-there's more?," he asked hoarsely. Gathering his other half to him, the daiyoukai hugged him tightly, the overwhelming scent of musk and clean, forest pine on Inuyasha's made Sesshomaru's senses perk up a higher notch. He felt small kisses make a path on his shoulder to his neck. He clenched his eyes and gritted his fangs. "I'm not supposed to fall in love with a half-breed... but damn the Gods, I am. And my own brother. I'm as no good as Father," he hissed out, gripping onto the hanyou.

Inuyasha felt his heart pound heavily in his ears and he then suddenly sniffed the air, the scent of unrequited love heavy around him. Something bloomed inside of the half-demon and he knew what it was. Shakily, he pulled back from Sesshomaru and stared into his own eyes, though sharpened and angled beautifully on the porcelain face that was the full-blooded demon. "You love me...," he breathed, surprised at what he said. Sesshomaru looked away, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "I... I think so." Inuyasha glanced down and then bit his lip, searching through his mind of what to say. "But if I am, then, I am happy."

Inuyasha jerked his head up, eyes wide. A kiss was placed on his lips, silencing what the hanyou had to say next. It wasn't a brutal or harsh kiss, but sweet and longing. Inuyasha melted against the tenderness his brother was giving him. Parting, Sesshomaru stared deep into Inuyasha's face. "From now on... we are linked. One. I refuse to give you up to someone, especially that reincarnated female of that damn Miko," he growled. Inuyasha shuddered some at the tone of his brother's voice and meekly said, "Okay." The daiyoukai laid out the boy on the grass, straddling his hips, arms beside Inuyasha's head, balancing him as he looked down from his position on top. Fear and excitement flooded Inuyasha's senses and he felt the proof of Sesshomaru's want for him pressed against his inner thigh. "Shall I finish what I started, Inuyasha?," Sesshomaru asked huskily, eyes gleaming. The hanyou nodded slowly, a small smile on his face. "Been waiting for you to, you greedy bastard," he leered, grinding his hips up against the daiyoukai's own erection. Groaning at his brother's teasing, the demon lunged. With one swift thrust without preparing, stretching, or anything in that sort of manner, Sesshomaru claimed Inuyasha.

He raised himself off the ground some, screams tearing across the lake. Some may call it a dry fuck, if you may, but to Sesshomaru- it was the most incredible feelings in the world. Inuyasha was tight around him and pulsing madly. Inuyasha cried openly at the sudden pain, clutching at Sesshomaru's arms for dear life as the daiyoukai tried to move, too consumed by the grasp of pleasure he was getting just from sitting inside of his brother's entrance. Inuyasha gasped, tears rolling down his bronze cheeks. "M-move the d-dick, you ASSHOLE!," he howled, dragging his claws over Sesshomaru's forearms. Sweating and panting, the daiyoukai pulled out some, making both demons tremble and sounds dripping from their lips.

Head lolled back, Sesshomaru moaned openly to the stars, gripping Inuyasha's hips tightly. The sensation of no lubrication was like a burning fire. Inuyasha did not like it at all. He growled deeply and yanked himself away from his brother, causing more pain for the half-demon. "Fuck! You are putting some kind of liquid on that cock or I'm gonna say screw it and leave you here," he demanded hotly. Tilting his head to the side, locks of silver pooling over his shoulder, the daiyoukai simply grinned and raised a hand to his mouth and spat into it. "Better?" Inuyasha sniffed. "Better than nothing, you cynical bastard." Sesshomaru covered his pulsing cock in his own saliva and grabbed Inuyasha once more, thrusting back into the hot hole he was just occupying. Both brothers groaned and started rocking against each other, the scent of their love-making intoxicating them both. Inuyasha left bite marks everywhere on Sesshomaru's arms and shoulders, mewling and whimpering.

The daiyoukai grinned feral and bit his brother's ear, making him jerk within his arms and pant harder. "Damn... damn tease," he whispered out, grabbing some of Sesshomaru's hair. Moving inside and out of Inuyasha was pure bliss. An aphrodisiac to him. He was so smooth and silky and hot and he wanted more. He pounded harder within him, nailing the prostate, causing Inuyasha to let go of his brother and sprawl out on the grass, gripping the blades and dirt in his hands, speaking incoherent words and trying to breathe, his body hot and on fire, his cheeks stained with blushing. "To the Gods, Inuyasha, you are beautiful underneath me...," murmured Sesshomaru, sweat dripping from his muscular body onto Inuyasha's, reaching in between them for Inuyasha's arousal and starting pumping swiftly. The fire that pooled deeply within his abdomen was ready to burst and the half-demon couldn't take it anymore. He clenched around Sesshomaru's cock and flew up, kissing Sesshomaru fiercely, wrapping his arms around his neck. The silver-haired brother battled back and jerked Inuyasha closer to him with each thrust. He pulled hard on Inuyasha's weeping cock and muttered to him-

"Come for me, my beautiful mate."

Pupils dilating and mouth opening into yet another howl, the brother came at once together, holding onto each other as if they would leave. Cum splattered all over Inuyasha's strong stomach and Sesshomaru's hand as he emptied himself with the hanyou, still jerking in him a little bit until his orgasm subsided. Inuyasha leaned back, gasping for air and to steady himself. "Wow."

A chuckle.  
"That's all I get? A _wow_?"

"Yeah... that's it. Wow."

"Did I tell you how pretty you are, Brother?"

"What the hell?! Boys aren't pretty!"

"You are."

"You've got a lot of---hmmpppfff!"

A kiss silenced the loud sibling.  
"You. Are. Pretty."

"... fine."

---  
**DONE! HAHA! Victory is MINE! This was a really long yaoi story to write! Took me four weeks. O.o Oh well. I listening to "Orenji no Taiyou" a lot to inspire me. Nothing beats the sultry, husky voices of Gackt and Hyde. Mrow. I don't know what to write next unless you guys have something in mind. :) Review nicely, you guys and see ya later!  
--- the moonlight carries the message of Love-**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


End file.
